


Fools Rush In

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: When Lukas brought Philip back to his foster parents after Philip got drunk, he doesn't just leave him on the steps. Episode 6 related.





	

It had been hours since the party ended and Lukas was nervous. Anxious really. Guilt ran through him so fast and he tried to push it away, until he noticed a foot on the ground near one of the cars in the driveway.

Walking over, he saw the familiar head of hair and Philip holding a bottle of what seemed to be very, very strong liquor. Grabbing it out of his hand and placing it on the ground, he knelt down by the smaller man.

“Philip? Philip, come on man.” He whispered anxiously as he glanced around to see if anyone was outside. It was almost 5 in the morning, so he knew the chances were slim but he couldn’t risk it.

He cursed quietly as he noticed Philip looking up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“G’ away,” the brunette slurred, before he promptly passed out and fell right into Lukas’ lap.

Lukas almost jumped in surprise, before realizing that could do more damage to Philip’s skull if his head hit the pavement. He put his hands through Philip’s hair, before taking it away in a flash.

He needed to get Philip out of there. He had just treated him like crap. He was just a dirty little secret that’s gone on for far too long. Philip deserved better than him.

But what Philip deserved at this minute was to get home safe.

\--

After driving around for a little over an hour, Lukas pulled in front of Helen and Gabe’s farm. He glanced at Philip sleeping in the passenger seat and sighed.

Time to face the music.

Philip was still dead to the world, so getting him out of the car was harder than Lukas thought possible.

He couldn’t do it alone.

Running up to the front door, he knocked quickly, as he paced back and forth waiting.

The door opened and Gabe was in front of him, followed by Helen. Both of them had worried expressions on their faces, and Lukas gulped before speaking.

“Philip came to my girlfriend’s party drunk and he passed out and it’s really hard for me to move him. I’m really sorry for the trouble.” He stated, his facial expression conveying his nervousness.

“What do you mean? Why did he get drunk?” Helen asked as Gabe made his way to the car.

Gabe gently lifted his foster son out of the car and into his arms, trying not to jostle the boy. He knew the kid would have a hell of a headache when he woke up.

Lukas watched the interaction and frowned, knowing he would never have that kind of relationship with his dad.

Screw it.

“Philip and I have been seeing each other.”

The bomb was dropped.

“Repeat that again,” Helen said softly, taking a step towards the gangly teen, who seemed too rigid to even move from his spot.

“We’ve been seeing each other. I can’t come out. My dad would kill me,” He winced at the phrase. Helen looked on with understanding eyes, but she was more worried currently about the state of her foster son.

“Is he alright?” She asked her husband. Gabe nodded, his face still looking grim at the entire situation before carrying Philip into the house.

Lukas ached for Philip. Ever since they started sneaking around, he wanted to always be with him. But instead he put on a front and tormented Philip for being so open with something that he was so adamant about ignoring about himself.

Philip deserved better.

But right now Lukas wanted to sit by Philip’s bedside and wait for him to wake up.

Helen noticed the yearning look on the blonde teen’s face and sighed before speaking.

“Come in Lukas.”

\--

What seemed like hours, but was really only about a half hour later, Lukas heard Philip stir in his bed.  


“Wha’ happened?” The brunette asked, his voice raspy and he winced. Lukas immediately gave him the glass of water that Helen put at his bedside table for him. Philip drank it and fell back onto his pillow as the memories of last night floated back.

“Oh no…” Philip groaned, tears coming out of his eyes.

He was tired and in pain and he just wanted it to end.

He would never want to kill himself, but he did want to forget about these past few weeks. That was his entire reasoning for getting drunk.

“It’s okay Philip,” Lukas whispered, looking down at his lover? Boyfriend? He really didn’t know what to call him.

“How is anything about this okay?” Philip said in a small voice, turning his head away from the blonde. He couldn’t deal with anything anymore.

He felt so weak and stupid. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood just as Helen came into the room.

“Hey, how’s the head feeling?” She said, setting down an aspirin and another glass of water. She grabbed a tissue quickly before wiping the blood off his lip as if she took care of him all the time. Gabe watched, smirking from the doorway at his wife’s spontaneous motherly act.

“M’fine.” Philip mumbled, eyeing his foster mother in confusion. Never had she acted this affectionate with him. Something was up.

“Lukas told us,” Gabe stated, noticing Philip’s curious expression and the boy’s eyes got wide as he stared at Lukas in alarm.

“They know we’ve been seeing each other,” He assured him.

Okay one surprise at a time.

The killer FBI agent story would come soon enough, but not at this moment.

“Now…I have to tell my dad.” Lukas stated, looking as if he wanted to do anything but that.

Philip sat up quickly, nearly scrambling out of the bed.

“Are you positive you want to do this?” He asked, knowing how Lukas’ dad could react.

“I have to. I’m ready.” Lukas replied, before he felt the air constricting in the room. He needed to leave and tell his dad and this nightmare would be over.

Or it was actually just beginning.

But right now Lukas knew that he had at least three people by his side. For now that would do.


End file.
